Learning Christmas
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Hiei comes home forX-mas! but he doesn't know what it is. It's up to the fox to teach him! yaoi hk
1. Christmas song 1

**Christmas song 1**

Kuwabara roasting on an open fire

Keiko nipping at Yusuke's nose

Yule-tide carols being sung by Yukina

And Hiei dressed up like an Eskimo.

Kurama knows a kiss and some hugs

Help to make Hiei's face bright

Koenma with his eyes all aglow

Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

They know that a demon's on his way

He's loaded lots of fights and blasts for this day

And every Spirit Detective is gonna spy

To see if he really knows how to fly.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase

To ningens from one to ninety-two

Although it's been said

Many times, many ways

Merry Christmas to you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Hiei jumped out of the portal and landed on a branch outside the park and he almost fell with what he saw. Lights and green string stuff was hanging from the lamps and roofs, decoration of some kind of antlered animal, white men and a fat man with snowy white hair wearing red. What happened here? He had been away for three months and was finally allowed to return to his friends and his Kurama. Mukuro had him do almost everything she could imagine and his back ached from all the training he had to do with her. He wanted to ask Kurama for a back rub, but he had to investigate this strange event.

Running to Yusuke's house he saw The half-demon and Atsuko walking around the living room. They were decorating a pine tree with strange ball ornaments and other knick-knacks. Colorful fuzzy string and lights were hung upon the wall and they were singing some funny song.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa- la-la-la-la la-la- la-la. Tis the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la. Don we know our gay apparel, fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la. Troll the ancient Yule tide carol fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la."

What are they doing? What is the purpose of this celebration? And what is the meaning on the strange song?

He ran to Kuwabara's house and found him and Shizuru wrapping boxes and putting them under a similar tree he saw Yusuke decorate. They too were singing a song and he could see Kuwabara's pet animal, a cat humans call it, wearing a small pair of horns on her head. What happened to the animal? Did it mutate? The two siblings laughed when the cat played with a piece of red ribbon the oaf was using to wrap a box. Deciding the animal wouldn't hurt his friends he ran to Keiko's shop and peeked through the window. Her and her family was baking sweets shaped like trees, men, and other assorted shapes. What was the meaning of all this? In the corner he saw a miniature structure and small porcelain people. They were set around a small baby figure in a wooden box, they looked like they were praying to it. And a man with white wings stood behind it. What happened while he was away?

Deciding he had seen enough he ran to Kurama's window and lightly tapped on the glass. The redhead was wrapping something on his desk and humming some incoherent song. When Kurama saw the raven haired demon at the window, he smile brightly and quickly opened it letting his little lover in. Hiei jumped in and took his cloak, katana, and boots off like Kurama taught him to do. Setting them by the window he embraced his koibito (lover). Kurama kissed his gravity defying mop.

"I missed you," whispered Kurama.

"Me too. Kurama, what is going on? I've been away for three months and when I came back everything's changed."

Kurama laughed and sat on the bed. "It's Christmas, Hiei!"

"Who is Christmas?"

"Christmas isn't a person, Hiei; it's a holiday humans celebrate every year in December."

"What does is its significance?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Every year on December 25, families get together and celebrate Christmas. They give presents and celebrate the birth of their Savior."

"Who is their 'Savior'?'

"Jesus Christ the Lord. He was born to die for us and Christmas celebrates His birth."

"I still don't understand. What is the meaning of the lights and the fuzzy colorful string stuff? And the tree with the strange ornaments? What are the figures in people's lawns for? What do they signify?"

Kurama rubbed his temples as his lover bombarded him with questions.

"Hiei, you're asking too many questions for me to think! The lights and the tree are a tradition that is fun to do, the fuzzy colorful string is called tinsel for decorating the tree or a house and the figures in people's lawns are decoration too."

"What does each figure signify?"

"Describe them to me."

"One was a man with white hair and beard; he was wearing a red coat and pants. He was extremely fat too."

"That is Santa Claus, also called St. Nicholas. Stories say that he is a mythical character who will give you presents on Christmas if you are good. On Christmas Eve, when people are asleep, he goes around the world on a sleigh and put the gifts under the tree."

"What drives the sleigh?"

"Reindeer."

"Is that the strange horned animal I saw?"

"Most likely."

"Another was a man made of snow. He had a carrot nose and rocks for eyes."

"That's a snowman, Hiei. Children like to make those for the fun of it."

"It isn't snowing."

"They're made of plastic, Hiei! What else did you see?"

"Yusuke and Atsuko were singing a strange song, something about 'deck the halls' or some other."

"Those are Christmas carols Hiei. We have a lot of them. Look Hiei, if you want to learn more about Christmas come to the party at Genkai's temple Christmas Eve, that's tomorrow. I assure you, the others and I will help you understand Christmas."

Hiei nodded and looked at the pile of wrapped boxes on Kurama's desk

"What are these?" he said pointing at the pile.

"Presents! Christmas is the season of giving. You can give gifts to your loved ones if you want."

"Do you have to?"

"No, but it feels good to give a gift. Something about the smile a person gives you when they receive you present makes you happy too."

"Just by giving them something they don't need?"

"Sometimes we give them something they need but it's not the gift that counts; it's the love that comes with it."

Hiei nodded and walked to the door picking his stuff up and putting them on.

"Wait Hiei, where are you going?"

Hiei looked at Kurama and walked back to him. Kissing his fox's brow he gave a small smile.

"To see Yukina. I didn't visit her yet." And he left.

**TBC**


	3. Christmas song 2

**Christmas song 2 **

You know Kuwabara and Shizuru and Kurama and Botan,

Koenma and Yukina and Hiei and Keiko

But do you recall

The most famous Spirit Detective of all

Yusuke the Spirit Detective

Had a very shiny finger.

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows.

All of the other Spirit Detectives

Used to laugh and call him names.

They never let poor Yusuke

Join in any Detective games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Koenma came to say:

"Yusuke with your finger so bright

Won't you slay some demons tonight?"

Then all the Detectives loved him

As they shouted out with glee,

Yusuke the Spirit Detective

You'll go down in history!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Hiei ran to the temple and looked in on his sister. She was feeding the birds and humming a song that came to her head. Tinsel and lights were strung around the roof and the pine trees had lights strung on their branches. He tried to land on one of the sappy branches that only he can stay on but the string of lights wrapped around his foot and he got tied up. He cursed and tried to untangle himself.

Yukina looked up when she heard a crash and cursing in human and demonic. Looking through one of the trees she saw her brother tangled in the lights at the base of the tree. He was hanging upside down, trying to disentangle himself, and cursing the whole time. The string was wrapped around one arm and one of his legs was high in the air. She giggled at the sight of her brother.

"Onissan, when did you get back?"

"Today," growled Hiei and stopped his wrestling with the string, crossing his arms. If he was a teapot, steam would be coming out of his spout.

"Let me help you." And with a few pulls she freed her brother from decoration. Hiei flipped and landed lightly on his feet. Yukina lead him inside and started making tea. Everywhere there were decorations. A huge tree stood at the corner at one end, a few presents under it. The fire place had tinsel and red socks around the mantel and red and green string was hung around the room.

"You like it," asked Yukina coming in with the tea. "It's for the Christmas party tomorrow. Genkai-san told me all about it. It's this great holiday where they celebrate the birth of a Savior, with friends and family. I'm still not done decorating. Will you help me?"

Hiei nodded. He could never refuse his sister. He put the lights back on the pine tree that he pulled off and hung some more ornaments on the one inside. They put garland on the walls and Hiei hung a plant Yukina called mistletoe over the door. While they were baking cookies Hiei asked her a question.

"Yukina, what would you give a person for this human holiday?" he asked.

"Whatever would make them happy," she said cutting an angel from the cookie dough. Hiei had a Santa face in his hands and was following his sister's moves.

"What would they like?" Yukina dusted off her hands on the apron and walked to the living room, Hiei followed her. She motioned for him to sit on the coach while she got a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Let's make a list," she said sitting next to him. She wrote Yusuke's name on the paper. "What does Yusuke -san like?"

"Fighting?"

"Anything else?"

"Keiko, music, food, sleep, bashing Kuwabara's head."

"Well, we don't have to add Keiko-chan so we can add the others." And she wrote it down. "What does Kazuma-san like?"

"How should I know?"

"I'll help you with that one. He likes kittens and music and his trench coat, and fighting with the rest of the team. You could pick from one of them."

"Saa na." (Whatever)

"Now, what Koenma-sama like?"

"To yell at his staff."

"Niisan!"

"What? It's true."

"You can think of one thing he would want."

Hiei thought for a minute. What would pacifier breath want for this silly holiday? All he did was sit at his office all day and stamp papers, maybe watching a children's movie while doing it but Koenma doesn't know that Hiei does spies on his boss.

"Movies."

"That's a good idea. Now what would Keiko-chan like?"

"Dolls, clothes, books jewelry, for Yusuke to get a life."

"Niisan," giggled Yukina.

"That's true too."

"I'll put the first four down, now we have Shizuru-san."

"Her smokes, a lighter, and an ashtray."

"Those are good, now Botan-chan."

"I could get her a coat for when she flies on her stick. Believe me, it's cold up there."

"Good, now we have Genkai-san."

"I don't know what to get her."

"Well, there is that romance novel she was looking at a month ago. I know that none of the others bought it for her."

Hiei shrugged and she wrote it down.

"Now, we have Kurama-san. What are you going to give him?" Hiei froze. What was he going to get the fox? Kurama had everything he wanted so what can he give someone who has everything? Hiei was silent for a few minutes before he spoke softly

"I don't know."

"Well there must be something he would want. Can't you think of anything?"

"Books, seeds, clothes, but he has those."

"Well, I'm sure you can think of something. If you asked him then you can have an idea. That just leaves me and I think you can think of a good present for me."

"Why won't you help me finish the list?"

"Genkai-san says that a person isn't supposed to know what their present is before they open it. It's a sort of surprise. I'll give you some money so you can buy the gifts and I'll join you. I'm out of ginger and I wanted to make some gingerbread cookies."

They walked to town and Yukina suggested they head to the mall so they wouldn't have to walk far. They visited a sporting goods store to buy a gift for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei bought Yusuke leather gloves he thought the delinquent would like, Botan a black leather jacket, and Kuwabara blue hair dye.

_'Might as well change his look,'_ he thought. While there they bought Shizuru a lighter with a picture of a white headed eagle on it.

They went a video store and bought Koenma a copy of _'Spirited Away'_. After that they went to went to a book store and bought a book Keiko would like and the novel Yukina suggested getting Genkai. After that Yukina left Hiei to pick her present while she bought the ginger. They planned to meet at the fountain in the middle of the mall. He went to a toy store and was looking around when he heard someone call him. Looking around he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara run to him.

"Hey, Hiei," said Yusuke, "whatcha doing? Christmas shopping, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a gift for Yukina."

"I thought you didn't know anything about our holidays?" asked Kuwabara.

"Kurama told me about this holiday of yours. Yukina wanted me to participate."

"Well, it's nice to know we'll see you at the party tomorrow. I'm still looking for a present for Keiko."

"Hn."

Ten minutes later they walked out the store, Hiei bought a stuffed bear he thought she would like and Kuwabara walked out with a big plushy he had to carry on his back, Yusuke still hasn't found anything for Keiko and Hiei for Kurama. They met Yukina a half hour later at the fountain. They walked out without Yukina asking who the plushy was for.

Hiei and Yukina wrapped his gifts and put them under the tree, and then he went to his tree outside Kurama's window while he waited for the fox to finish the evening with his family. When his love walked into the room he jumped on the sill and sat there.

"There you are," said Kurama. "And what have you been doing?"

"Visiting Yukina, like I said."

"All day?"

"We had a lot of catching up to do."

"And so do we!" and Kurama gathered Hiei in his arms, kissing him. Hiei opened his mouth to allow Kurama access and licked the roof of Kurama's mouth. Kurama led Hiei to the bed and they caught up on a lot of things they've missed.

**TBC**


	5. Christmas song 3

**Christmas song 3 **

Genkai got run over by a reindeer

Walking to her temple Christmas Eve

Some people say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and my friends we believe

She'd been drinking too much sake

And we begged her not to go

But she forgot her medication

And she staggered out the door into the snow

When we found her Christmas morning

At the scene of the attack

She had hoof prints on her forehead

And incriminating Claus marks on her back

Now we're all so proud of Kuwabara

He's been taking it so well

See him watching football

And drinking root beer and

Playing cards with Hiei

It's not Christmas with out Genkai

All the gang is dressed in black

And we just can't help but wonder:

Should we open her gifts,

Or send them back

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of fig

And the white and pink candles

That would have matched

The hair in Genkai's wig

I've warned all my

Friends and neighbors

Better watch out for yourselves

They should never give a license

To a man who drives a sleigh

And plays with elves


	6. Chapter 3

**This next one is Kurama on the day Hiei came back. He's having some trouble finding a particular gift. **

**Chapter 3 **

Kurama woke up that morning feeling refreshed but tired. He had to go shopping for his friends so he could give them to the gang at the party tomorrow.

_'I don't usually do things last minute,'_ he thought walking to the bathroom and took a shower. After brushing his teeth he combed his fine red hair and walked out in a bath robe to get dressed.

Walking down stairs he noticed that his mother wasn't up yet. Well, it was seven in the morning and Kurama wanted to get an early start before Hiei came back that day. Grabbing a bowl of cereal he quickly ate and left a note for Shiori telling her what he was doing. Putting on his shoes and a heavy coat he walked out. He loved this time of year. Not because of the presents but because he got to spent time with his family and with his Detective job he hardly got to do that. He also didn't feel like the century old fox that he was but a young and giddy kit waiting for his parents to take him to his first theft.

He walked into the mall and pulled out a list. On it were the presents he was going to buy each of his friends.

Okaasan (mother)-necklace

Otousan (father)-watch

Shuichi-Playstation game

Yusuke-CD

Kuwabara-wrist bands

Koenma-stamp

Botan-hair ties

Yukina-snow globe

Keiko- doll

Shizuru- ashtray

Genkai-punching bag

Hiei-?

Yes, he was stumped on what to give Hiei. And this coming from his best friend/lover and he couldn't ask Hiei, it would ruin the surprise. Hiei carried very little, only his sword, cloak, and his mother's tear gem necklace that she gave him the day he was born. Other than that Hiei didn't need anything. So what would Hiei give him? He chuckled a little. Hiei probably doesn't even know what Christmas is. And for Hiei finding presents for people would be harder than mastering the Black Dragon. Speaking of presents he would never get his shopping done if he doesn't start.

He walked into a jewelry store and bought a pretty pearl necklace he was sure Shiori would like and while there a brass watch for his step-father. Walking into a music and game store he bought a CD for Yusuke and a _'Kingdom Hearts'_ game for Shuichi. He was sure they would like them.

He got the wristbands and the punching bag at the sporting goods store. He thought that Yusuke would be saved from Genkai's punches if he got her the bag. Walking to a toy store he bought a cute teddy bear and Botan peony colored hair ties to match her eyes. He got the snow globe and ashtray from an oriental store. The globe had polar bear on a snow bank with its cubs and the ashtray was crystal with an Eskimo dressed Santa fishing on the rim. He found their gifts in less than an hour so now he had to find something for his itooshi(beloved). He looked through the entire mall but he found nothing that Hiei would like. It would be the fire Koorime's first Christmas and Kurama wanted something that Hiei would really like. Something to put a smile on that sour face he came to love.

After another hour of searching and finding nothing, he left with two arm loads of gifts. He awkwardly knocked on the door so someone could let him in.

"Oh, Shuichi, you're back! I was starting to get worried," said Shiori when she opened the door. "Did you find all the gifts you need? Would you like something to eat?"

"Kaasan, you worry about me too much," said Kurama setting his stuff down on the coffee table to hug his mother. "I'm fine. And no, I'm not hungry and no I haven't found all the gifts to give my friends. I'm still missing one."

"To who?"

"Hiei, my best friend."

"Isn't he that short guy with black hair and red eyes, who sits on your window sometimes when I check on you?"

"Yes, that's him. He's a complicated person to figure out. I'm stumped on what to give him"

"Well, what ever you give him I'm sure he will like it."

"Arigato, kaasan." (Thank you, mother.)

"Aniki! (big brother.)What did you buy for me?" yelled Shuichi flying down the stairs and attack the grocery bags.

"Oh no Shu-chan, not until Christmas," said Kurama snatching the gifts before his step-brother would reveal what his older brother had bought him.

"That's right, Shu-chan," chuckled Shiori, "you can't open your presents till Santa visited us."

"Aw, come on kaasan, I'm too old to believe in that myth. But demons are another thing. I swear there are demons living among us!"

"Right," said Kurama walking up the stairs to his room, his little brother is still young and in tune a tiny fraction to the Spirit World, as most kids are. Kurama does all he can do to keep Shuichi from learning the truth, "And me and my friends are alien invaders bent on taking over the world."

"Are you?"

"You may never know!"

"Oh, Shu-kun, Shu-chan, stop teasing each other."

"Hai, kaasan!" (Yes, mom.)

Kurama walked up the stairs to his room and locked the door so Shuichi wouldn't peek. Setting the bags on his desk he got out the wrapping material he got from Shiori yesterday and started to wrap his gifts, humming a Christmas carol. He was on his last gift, Yukina's, when he heard the tapping on his window. Looking at his lover he smiled brightly, happy to see him again, and opened the window. He waited till Hiei removed his cloak, katana, and boots. When Kurama taught Hiei to take off his shoes coming in the house the little fire demon was tracking mud, gore, blood and Reikai knew what else all over the carpet in Kurama's bed room. The fox had to force the shoes off his best friend before Hiei took the hint and started taking off his boots. And he'd done it ever since.

He embraced his koibito and kissed his mop of raven black hair.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"Me too. Kurama what is going on? I've been away for three months and when I came back everything changed."

Laughing Kurama let go of Hiei and sat on the bed. "It's Christmas, Hiei!"

"Who is Christmas?"

Christmas isn't a person, Hiei. It's a holiday humans celebrate every year in December."

"What is its significance?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Every year on December 25 families get together and celebrate Christmas. They give presents and celebrate the birth of their Savior."

"Who is this 'Savior'?"

"Jesus Christ the Lord. He was born to die for us and Christmas celebrates His birth."

"I still don't understand. What is the meaning of the lights and fuzzy colorful string stuff? And the tree with the strange ornaments? What are the figures in people's lawns for? What do they signify?"

Kurama rubbed his temples as his lover bombarded him with questions. He figured Hiei would ask questions about Christmas but not this much! His head was going to explode!

"Hiei, you're asking too many questions for me to think! The lights and the tree are tradition that is fun to do, the fuzzy colorful string is called tinsel for decorating a tree or a house and the figures in people's lawn are decoration too."

"What does each figure signify?"

"Describe them to me."

"One was a man with white hair and beard; he was wearing a red coat and pants. He was extremely fat, too."

"That is Santa Claus, also called St. Nicholas. Stories say that he is a mythical character who will give you presents on Christmas if you are good. On Christmas Eve, when people are asleep, he goes around the world on a sleigh and put presents under the tree."

"What drives the sleigh?"

"Reindeer."

"Is that the strange horned animal I saw?"

"Most likely."

"Another was a made of snow. He had a carrot nose and rocks for eyes."

"That's a snowman, Hiei. Children like to make them those for the fun of it."

"It isn't snowing."

"They're made of plastic, Hiei! What else did you see?"

"Yusuke and Atsuko were singing a strange song, something about 'deck the halls' or some other."

"Those are Christmas carols, Hiei. We have lots of them. Look Hiei, if you want to learn more about Christmas come to the party at Genkai's temple Christmas Eve, that's tomorrow. I assure you, me and the other's will help you understand Christmas."

Hiei nodded and looked at the pile of gifts Kurama finished wrapping on the desk.

"What are those?" he asked pointing at them.

"Presents! Christmas is the time of giving. You can give gifts for your loved ones if you want."

"Do you have to?"

"No, but it feels good to give a gift. Something about the smile a person gives you when they receive your present makes you happy too."

"Just by giving them something they don't need?"

"Sometimes we give them something they do need but it's no the gift that counts, it's the love that comes with it."

Hiei nodded and walked to the window, picking up his stuff and putting them on.

"Wait Hiei, Where are you going?"

Hiei looked at Kurama and walked back to him. Kissing the fox's brow he gave a small smile.

"To see Yukina. I didn't visit her yet." And he left.

Kurama looked out the window that Hiei just left out of. Well he can't deny his itooshi the right to see the only family he had but he hardly called that a visit. He wished Hiei stayed longer.

"Shuichi, come help us with the last bit of decorating!"

"Hai kaasan, I'll be right down!"

Closing the window but leaving it unlocked he walked out of his room.

**TBC**


	7. Christmas song 4

**Christmas song 4 **

I saw Kurama kissing Hiei

Underneath the mistletoe last night.

He didn't see me creep

Down the stairs to peep;

He though I was tucked

Up in my bedroom fast asleep.

And I saw Kurama tickle Hiei

Underneath his scarf so snowy white

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Kuwabara had only seen

Kurama kissing Hiei last night


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Kurama walked downstairs and saw that his mother was putting ornaments on the tree with Shuichi and step-father. Laughing he picked up a snow fox ornament and put it on the tree.

"Starting without me?"

"Shu-chan was eager to start," said Shiori.

"Well, I like Christmas!"

"Every kid likes Christmas," said Kurama and grabbed his brother to ruffle his hair.

"Aniki! Stop!"

Kurama laughed and continued to put ornaments on the tree. They sang while the finished the decorating, Shuichi insisting on singing his favorite.

"So, I ain't gettin' nuttin' for Christmas! Mommy and Daddy are mad I ain't getting' nuttin' for Christmas 'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad!"

"Shuichi why do you like that song?" asked Kurama.

"Because it's funny!"

"So are other Christmas songs but you don't see me singing them?"

"Niisan, you need to lighten up some. You're too serous all the time."

"Now you sound like Yusuke!"

"I like Yusuke, he's cool!"

"He also has a record a mile long!"

"That's what makes him cool."

"Well Shu-chan, I hope you don't end up like him," said Shiori. "It's all right to like him but don't follow his path and with Shu-kun as his friend he isn't so bad anymore."

"Okay, kaasan."

They finished putting the ornaments on the tree, Shuichi putting the star on the top, and they started to make cookies for Kurama to take to the party the next day.

"We better make a lot," he said, "Yusuke and Kuwabara eat a lot and Hiei has an amazing sweet tooth!"

"What child doesn't," said Hatanaka eyeing his son who was licking the cookie batter off his finger. Shuichi looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"What?" he asked and the adults chuckled. Toward the end of the baking Shuichi thought that it would be good revenge if he poured flour on Kurama's hair for ruffling his hair. Creeping behind his brother he dumped a cupful over his brother's head, covering him in the white powder.

"Shuichi!" he yelled and grabbed some flour and threw it at his step- brother. This resulted in a full scale 'flour fight'. Soon everyone was covered in the snow white powder and the kitchen looked like a blizzard blew inside the house.

"Oh, my kitchen!" said Shiori, though she did have fun with the fight.

"We'll clean it up," said both brothers, since they started it, and started cleaning, sweeping and mopping the flour off the floor, table and counters. After they made sure they had the kitchen spotless they took turns washing the powder off of them and helped Shiori finish the baking.

Kurama was still puzzled on what to get Hiei. He couldn't think of anything the little fire Koorime would want. A new coat? No, he likes the one he had, though it was patched in more places than he could count. A new sword? No, he was attached to the one he had. He even fixed it after Kuromomentaru at the Dark Martial Arts Tournament broke it. He could buy Hiei new clothes but the color had to be black, black and more black. Kurama didn't find it a dull color. It suited Hiei, just as white suited his youko form and any other color suited his human form. So what could he get for a person who had everything but wanted little?

When they were done in the kitchen they watched some Christmas movies, a lot of them Shuichi suggest like 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' and 'Frosty the Snowman'. For a thirteen year old he sure acted like a kid when it comes to Christmas. While watching the movies Kurama felt Hiei's signature approach the house. He didn't hurry upstairs, he knew his itooshi will wait for him till Kurama came up.

After the movies they played several card games, that Kurama mostly won, and a delicious supper. Going upstairs he walked in and Hiei jumped in through window and sat on the sill.

"There you are," said Kurama. "And what had you been doing?"

"Visiting Yukina, like I said."

"All day?"

"We had a lot of catching up to do."

"And so do we!" and he gathered Hiei in his arms, he kissed him. He was going to give Hiei the welcome home he deserves. Hiei opened his mouth to allow Kurama access and licked the roof of Kurama's mouth. Kurama led Hiei to the bed and they got caught up on a lot of things they've missed.

*****

Later that night Kurama had Hiei spooned at his side. He was breathing his lover's forestry scent and looking at the glowing crescent moon that shone through the window.

"Hey Hiei, you asleep?" he asked prodding Hiei's bare chest.

"No, you killed me half an hour ago. Do I look asleep?"

Kurama giggled at his koi's joke. "I just wanted to know what you wanted for Christmas. I couldn't find anything you would want."

"You haven't gotten me anything yet?" said Hiei propping his elbow on the pillow and putting his head in his hand.

"No, I couldn't find anything you would like. And it would me your first Christmas here and."

"Kurama, anything you give me would be fine. It's like you told me, it's the thought that counts."

"I love you, Hiei."

"Hn." said Hiei. Only Kurama seems to know how to decipher Hiei grunts and smiled. He knows his beloved loves him and Hiei tells it best by saying nothing at all.

**TBC**


	9. Christmas song 5

**Christmas song 5**

I broke my sword on Kuwabara's head;

Somebody snitched on me.

I hid a frog in Yusuke's bed;

Somebody snitched on me.

I spilled some ink on Shiori's rug;

Killed some humans with my katana swung;

Somebody snitched on me.

Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Kurama and Yukina are mad.

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I've ain't nuttin' but bad.

I put a tack on Koenma's chair;

Somebody snitched on me.

I tied a knot in Keiko's hair;

Somebody snitched on me.

I did a dance on Kurama's plants

Climbed a tree and tore my pants

Filled the sugar bowl with ants;

Somebody snitched on me.

So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

Kurama and Yukina are mad.

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas

'Cause I've ain't nuttin' but bad.

I won't be seeing Santa Claus;

Somebody snitched on me.

He won't be visiting me because

Somebody snitched on me.

Next year I'll me going straight;

Next year I'll be good, just wait

I'd start now, but it's too late;

Somebody snitched on me.

So you better be good whatever you do

'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you

YOU'LL GET NUTTIN' FOR CHRISTMAS!!!


	10. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The next day they went to the temple early evening. Walking up the steps they were greeted by the others. Yusuke wore a green sweater and Kuwabara wore a green and red stripped sweater that made him look stupid. Keiko wore a cute sweater with a Christmas tree on it and Yukina wore blue kimono with snowflakes on it that Kurama was sure she made for this occasion. Shizuru, Genkai, and Koenma wore their regular clothes. The only person who went all out on the Christmas clothes was Botan. She wore a red outfit with a red skirt with white fringe, black boots and a red cap perched on her sky blue hair. She wasn't embarrassed by what she was wearing and nobody paid attention. It was normal for them for Botan to wear strange clothes.

"Hello Botan, nice clothes," said Kurama.

"Thanks, Kurama," she said and went back to attacking the concession table.

"Oi Kurama, Hiei, look at what you're under," yelled Yusuke pointing above the door, laughing. Kurama looked up to spot the mistletoe. He chuckled and kissed Hiei. The onlookers giggled or sighed, Kuwabara turned red, though he didn't oppose to their relationship he wasn't comfortable with it yet.

"Fox!" yelled Hiei pushing away. "Not in front of them!"

"Mistletoe, Hiei. It's tradition that when two people are under the mistletoe they have to kiss."

"Hn, baka kitsune. That's stupid."

Kurama shrugged and walked to the tree, setting his presents under it, and then walking to the concession table and set his cookies there. Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately grabbed two handfuls and shoved them in their mouths.

"You sure can make good food, Kurama," said Yusuke when he could speak properly, "better than Keiko."

"BAKA!" SLAP!

Yusuke lay on the floor with a hand imprint on his face, his girlfriend towering over him.

"ARE YOU SAYING MY COOKING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! WELL, SEE IF I EVER COOK FOR YOU AGAIN! HMMPH!" she screamed, shaking her fist, and marched off while their friends sweat dropped, except Hiei. He just pretended he didn't see anything.

"Aw, come one, Keiko, you know I didn't mean it. Keiko!" said Yusuke getting up from the floor, print still on his face, and running after his girlfriend. The others didn't get into it. They know that even if those two fight like they were already married they will forgive each other. And, sure enough, half an hour later, Yusuke had his arm around Keiko's shoulder and she had hers on his waist.

They sang songs while they waited for midnight to open their presents. Kurama tried to teach Hiei some but the fire demon refused and told the fox to have fun. Kurama didn't want Hiei to be left out and wanted to involve him in something that he could do with everyone.

"Hey Kurama, how about a story," said Genkai. She knew the fox's trouble and had a quick answer.

"Yeah, a story!" agreed everyone.

"Night before Christmas?" suggest Keiko.

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas," suggest Kuwabara.

"I have another story in mind," said Kurama and took a Bible down from a shelf. Everyone sat in a semi-circle around the human-youko, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, and Genkai. Hiei sat next to Kurama, leaning on him a little. They sat next to the nativity scene Yukina set up next to the fire place.

"Now we all know that Mary, the mother of Jesus, was visited by an angel from the Lord to bring her a message that she was carrying the Savior," started Kurama opening the book and read. "And it came to pass in those days that a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered. This census first took place while Quirinius was governing Syria. So all went to be registered everyone to his own city. Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and lineage of David, to register with Mary, his betrothed wife, who was with child."

No body talked or moved, afraid to disrupt the calming peace that filled the room. Even Hiei was captivated by this strange story that he wasn't born to. Kurama read the story so well it was like they were really there, living out the decree that Caesar Augustus sent out and traveling with Mary and Joseph to Bethlehem. Kurama continued to read.

"So it was that while they were there, the days were completed for her to be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn Son and wrapped Him in swaddling cloths and laid Him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn. Now there were in the same country shepherds living out in the fields keeping watch over their flock by night. And behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, and in glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were greatly afraid. Then the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid, for behold, I bring you good tiding of great joy which will be to all people. For there is born to you this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be the sign to you: You will find a Babe wrapped in swaddling cloths, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying: "Glory to God in the Highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men!" So it was, when the angels had gone away from them into heaven, that the shepherds said to one another, "Lets us now go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has come to pass, which the Lord has made know to us." And they came with haste and found Mary and Joseph, And the Babe lying in a manger."

He read on, retelling the visit of the wise men and their gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh. He also told of Mary and Joseph flight from the city with baby Jesus after Augustus' decree all the new born babes in the city be killed. He told of Jesus' young life of learning carpentry from Joseph and him being baptized by his cousin, John, and how he calmed a storm at sea. He stopped there for he was out of breath from reading for two hours.

"Why'd you stop, Kurama," asked Botan.

"Yeah, why'd ya stop, Fox?" asked Hiei. "What happens next?"

"Many things happen next, with many more stories to come, Hiei, before and after the birth of Christ, but my voice is getting dry," said Kurama and he accepted the glass of eggnog Keiko handed him.

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Genkai. "It's time to open the presents."

They looked at the clock and saw that she was right. It was midnight on the dot. Kuwabara and Yusuke cheering and leading the way they all marched to the tree and the guys handed out the gifts. Kurama got a lot of books, clothes and some seeds, Hiei got a hunting knife from Yusuke and other survival equipment from the others. Yusuke finally managed to find a gift for Keiko at the last minute, a beautiful diamond necklace. When she opened it she squealed and threw her arms around him, covering him with kisses.

"Why didn't I think of that in the first place," he asked Kuwabara when she dislodged from him and ran to show the girls her new piece of jewelry. Kuwabara shrugged.

After that was done they decided on one last song before the end the party. They suggested many before they decided on one. Kurama taught Hiei the words so the fire demon could sing too, Kurama not wanting his love to be left out on the last song. Hiei had caught onto the lyrics and melody quickly. They all song the last song, and it was almost like their voices filled the air. They gathered around the tree and turned out the lights so only the tree and the fireplace's light filled the room.

"Hark! The heralds angels sing Glory to the new-born King! Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled! Joyful, all ye nations, rise, Join the triumph of the shies, With the angelic host proclaim Christ is born in Bethlehem! Hark! The heralds angels sing Glory to the new-born King!"

As they sang, Hiei noticed snow falling out the window. It looked like it had been snowing for hours by the way it cover the roof, trees, and courtyard. Everything was cover in white from top to bottom.

"Hey Yukina, did you use your ki?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"It's snowing."

Everyone looked at each other for a second then the guys ran to the door, Yusuke opening it to reveal the winter wonderland. The whole land was covered in the cold powder. There wasn't a single spot untouched. Yukina laughed and ran out into the snow. Being a ice demon gives her a connection with winter.

"Isn't it beautiful!" she said happily.

"It sure is," said Genkai as the rest of the gang joined her to dance in the snow, Hiei being dragged by Kurama and Yukina.

******

"So Hiei, how was your first Christmas?" asked Kurama when they got into bed.

"It was okay, but probably won't be doing it again anytime soon."

"Well you have a whole year to get ready."

Hiei laid his head on Kurama's shoulder and listened to his lover's heart beat. Christmas wasn't a bad holiday, infact he kind of liked it. Through he learned a lot about this silly ningen (human) holiday in the past two days he learned the most important one. The season of Christmas was the happiness of spending time with your loved ones, no matter if you were a 'Grinch' or a 'Scrooge' that he learned from Yusuke and Kuwabara. They called him that during the party and he asked what it meant. He stole a brief glance at the bound book on Kurama's desk. Before he left Genkai gave it to him, telling him to read from it to learn more about ningen religion.

"I can't take this," he said as he accepted the Bible she handed him.

"Don't worry. I have extras."

"Hey, Kurama," he said. The fox was half asleep so he uttered a simple, "Huh?'

"Next time there is a ningen holiday I should know about, warn me in advance."

Kurama chuckled.

**TBC**


	11. Christmas song 6

**Christmas song 6 **

On the first day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me:

A black hiruiseki necklace.

On the second day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Two kata sword,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the third day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the fourth day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the fifth day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the sixth day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Six foxes a playing,

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the seventh day on Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Seven Kuwabaras a blushing,

Six foxes a playing,

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the eighth day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Eight Yusukes a killing,

Seven Kuwabaras a blushing,

Six foxes a playing,

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the ninth day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Nine Mukuros a dancing,

Eight Yusukes a killing,

Seven Kuwabaras a blushing,

Six foxes a playing,

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the tenth day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Ten Karasu heads,

Nine Mukuros a dancing,

Eight Yusukes a killing,

Seven Kuwabaras a blushing,

Six foxes a playing,

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the eleventh say of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Eleven Yomi horns,

Ten Karasu heads,

Nine Mukuros a dancing,

Eight Yusukes a killing,

Seven Kuwabaras a blushing,

Six foxes a playing,

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Hiei gave to me;

Twelve red roses,

Eleven Yomi horns,

Ten Karasu heads,

Nine Mukuros a dancing,

Eight Yusukes a killing,

Seven Kuwabaras a blushing,

Six foxes a playing,

Five black dragons,

Four seductive moans,

Three French kisses,

Two kata swords,

And a black hiruiseki necklace.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

An hour later, when both friends were asleep, a figure came in the room in a swirl of snow. He was a jolly fellow with rosy cheeks, and a gleam in his eye. His round fat belly shook like jelly when he laughed and he was dressed all in red. His hair and beard was as white as the snow outside. He was a kind soul who saw the good in all people, even the ones who some people thought were hopeless.

"What a cute couple," he said spotting the lovers asleep on the bed. "Well, they haven't been bad this year so I think they deserve a gift, wouldn't you say?"

A grunting outside answered his question.

"Right, so what do we have here for these two good hearted people?" Unslinging the black bag on his back he rummaged in it for a few seconds till he come out with two red and green presents.

"These should do nicely," he said laying them at the foot of the bed. With a twitch of his nose and a gleam in his eye, he disappeared the same way he appeared, with out a sign of him being there. A soft jingling outside could be heard as their guest left to finish his rounds for that year.

*******

"Fox, wake up! It's morning!"

"What is it, Hiei?"

"There are presents by the bed!"

"What?"

Hiei pointed to the two packages resting at the foot of the bed. Kurama picked one up and looked at it. There was no name on as to who the sender was, just a tag with his name on it. Picking up the other one he had the same result with Hiei's name.

"They're for us," he said handing Hiei his.

They opened the gifts carefully to reveal what they had been given.

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Hn."

Hiei had been given a new black cloak to replace his old ragged one and Kurama has been given an assortment of rare seeds he spent centuries trying to find with failures. He looked over to see Hiei's confused and surprise face.

"Who gave us these," Hiei asked.

"Santa Claus, Hiei! He paid us a visit last night!"

"You told me he wasn't real."

"I told you what stories say. And besides you're a demon, I'm a kitsune- ningen, and we hang out with a ningen, a half demon, an ice demon, a guide to the Reikai, and the demi-god of death. Why shouldn't Santa be real?"

"If you say so, Kurama," and he tried on his new cloak.

Kurama watched his lover solemnly. Hiei looked over to find the sad fox.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hiei, are you mad at me?" asked Kurama. "Because I didn't give you a gift?"

"No," said Hiei and Kurama looked up at him. "Because you did give me a gift. You taught me how to open up to people more. And to not be afraid to trust people."

Kurama smiled at Hiei as the fire Koorime spoke, hearing the meaning behind the words. "Merry Christmas, Hiei."

"Merry Christmas, Kurama."

**~End~ of the story anyway **


	13. Christmas song 7

**Christmas song 7**

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year!

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a Happy New Year!

We want some ramen,

We want some ramen,

We want some ramen,

Please bring some right here!

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a Happy New Year!

We won't go till we got some,

We won't go till we got some,

We won't go till we got some

So bring it out here!

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a Happy New Year!

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year!

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin;

Glad tidings for Christmas

And a Happy New Year!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE URAMESHI TEAM!!!! **


End file.
